The Proposal
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Yaoi, NaruGaa. For NaruGaa fanday 28 Juli, iya tau telat. Summary: Persahabatan yang aneh antara Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan aneh. Memang hubungan antara keduanya itu rumit, tapi... semuanya berakhir dengan manis. Summary gaje, baca aja lah intinya. RnR! Review please!


Ini sebenarnya adalah fanfic one-shot yang kubuat buat NaruGaa fanday 28 Juli kemaren. Cuma berhubung ada 2 sepupu bocah-bocah yang selalu ngekorin di belakang, sama sekali gak bisa nyentuh laptop. Makanya, akhirnya mumpung mereka lagi tidur sekarang, ayo nulis *plak

Ide cerita ini simpel, simpeeel banget. Pengen nulis sesuatu yang wah kayak tahun lalu, idenya gak ketemu, jadi gak apa-apa ya hehe, *plak

Just enjoy it

Warning: AU, OOC, NaruGaa, Yaoi, miss typo

Disclaimer: Hm... lewat aja lah, yang pasti ini semua bukan punyaku

* * *

**The Proposal**

Ada yang bilang "orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit". Maksudnya sakit di sini itu, sakit demam atau masuk angin. Mungkin, itu ada benarnya karena orang bodoh yang cenderung lebih bahagia ('bahagianya menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa') sehingga tidak mudah terserang penyakit.

Tapi, siapa juga yang bilang orang bodoh selalu bahagia?

Tentu saja tidak, orang bodoh bisa sedih juga. Kalau orang bodoh bisa sedih, maka dari itu, orang bodoh bisa juga sakit.

Itulah yang dipikirikan Gaara saat ini melihat sahabat masa kecilnya terkapar di tempat tidur karena demam tinggi.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto yang mengaku tak tahu apa itu 'masuk angin' tiba-tiba hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Kalau tidak masuk karena alasan lain seperti ketiduran hingga siang, bolos, patah tulang dan lain-lain, Gaara sudah biasa. Tapi, baru kali ini semenjak ia berteman dengan Naruto dari SD, si pirang terkena demam.

'Mungkin dunia mau kiamat?' pikir Gaara melantur.

"Kau kemarin mimpi apa sampai sakit begini?" tanya Gaara, menaruh tas sekolahnya di kursi sebelum menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak seperti orang semaput.

"Ng...mimpi dikejar hantu kaus kaki?" gumam Naruto dengan suara serak. Gaara hanya memutar matanya, terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang susah serius disegala situasi.

Sebagai teman yang baik, begitu tahu kalau Naruto tidak masuk karena sakit, Gaara segera menjenguknya begitu pulang sekolah. Naruto yang yatim piatu tinggal sendiri, ng... seharusnya sih bersama kakeknya. Namun, kakeknya itu selalu pergi ke berbagai tempat dan jarang pulang, jadi Naruto selalu sendirian.

Kalau dibiarkan sendirian, Gaara yakin Naruto bisa terbunuh oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Makanya ia datang untuk mengurus si pirang.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Gaara, duduk di samping tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Naruto yang bajunya basah oleh keringat, pipinya merah dan hidungnya tampak mampet jadi dia bernapas lewat mulut.

"Belum...," jawab Naruto, suaranya juga serak. Mungkin radang tenggorokan.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Gaara lagi, ia meraih kening Naruto untuk mengukur suhunya.

Naruto menggeleng kemudian bersin. Gaara segera mengambil kotak tisu yang tergeletak di lantai dan memberikannya pada kawannya.

"Kau panas sekali. Akan kubuatkan bubur, lalu minum obat ya," kata Gaara segera bangkit.

"Bubur gak enak... mau ramen...," pinta Naruto dengan lemas, Gaara segera menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau kumasak mie ramennya sampai lembek kayak bubur, kau mau?" ancam Gaara. Mendengar ancaman sahabatnya, yang Naruto tahu betapa mengerikannya bila ia marah, si pirang segera menutup mulutnya. Tidak berani protes lagi.

Puas melihat Naruto sudah diam, Gaara segera pergi ke dapur. Sejak kecil, ia sudah sering bertandang ke rumah Naruto. Berhubung yang bersangkutan tinggal sendirian, sejak dulu Gaara khawatir Naruto akan mati tertimbun sampah. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Gaara lah yang selalu membersihkan (atau memerintah Naruto) rumah Naruto.

Yah, umumnya memang anak cowok itu berantakan. Hanya saja, tidak sampai bak cucian piring jadi sarang kecoa juga kan?

Karena itu, Gaara sudah terbiasa di rumah Naruto, yang mungkin hampir seperti rumah keduanya.

Pertama sebelum memasak ia harus melihat apakah Naruto punya obat. Entah kenapa ia tak heran saat membuka kotak obat, ia hanya menemukan obat diare, obat penghilang rasa sakit dan berbagai macam salep. Dimana obat penurun panasnya? Mentang-mentang tak pernah demam sebelumnya...

Gaara segera beralih ke tasnya, dimana ia punya kantong obat darurat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Beda dengan Naruto yang jarang tumbang, Gaara lebih sering sakit dibanding temannya itu dan karena si rambut merah itu tak suka bergantung pada orang lain (yang artinya ia tidak mau datang ke UKS hanya untuk sekedar minta obat) ia selalu bawa obat sendiri.

Selesai dapat obat, ia menyiapkan kompres. Meski tak bisa mengukur panas Naruto karena tak ada termometer, tapi Gaara rasa demam Naruto tak begitu tinggi. Ia hanya menyiapkan handuk kecil dengan sebaskom air dingin untuk kompres.

Ia kembali ke kamar Naruto dan mendesah melihat temannya yang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan itu sekarang sedang terkapar di lantai.

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Gaara memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"...lantainya dingin...enak...," gumam Naruto. Gaar a memutar matanya, yah setidaknya temannya ini tidak meriang kedinginan.

"Nanti panasmu tambah tinggi, ayo kembali ke tempat tidur," hardik Gaara. Naruto membuka matanya satu dengan raut wajah cemberut, kemudian bangun dengan lemas.

Seperti hewan tak bertulang, ia kembali merebah di tempat tidur.

"Sakit itu taunya gak enak ya...," kata Naruto.

Gaara menaruh baskom air di samping tempat tidur lalu membasahi handuk kemudian memerasnya.

"Tentu saja," balas Gaara.

"Habis... katanya kan enak kalau sakit, bisa manja-manjaan gitu," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk mengomentari pernyataan bodoh itu.

Gaara menaruh kompres di atas kepala Naruto, si pirang segera tersenyum. "Enak... dingin...," katanya sambil senyum cengengesan.

"Aku buatkan bubur sebentar, jangan sampai jatuh kompresnya," kata Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Gaara, apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu...," katanya dengan lebay. Si rambut merah yang terbiasa dengan sikap temannya, hanya diam dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Gaara, kau dingin sekali..."

Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk terbiasa dengan sifat-sifat aneh Naruto. Untungnya, Gaara sudah terbiasa.

IoI

"Buburnya gak ada rasanya..."

"Itu karena hidungmu mampet."

"Bukannya emang karena gak ada rasanya?"

Gaara diam dan memandang Naruto dengan kesal. "Kalau gak mau makan ya udah, sini," Gaara hendak merebut mangkuk berisi bubur dari tangan Naruto sebelum si pirang menghindar.

"Eits, bercanda. Gak usah marah gitu...," kata Naruto sambil senyum lebar. Gaara mendesah. Kenapa temannya yang satu ini meski sudah SMA kelakukannya masih seperti anak SD.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, diminum obatnya," kata Gaara. Ia membuka strip obat dan menaruh satu tablet di nampan.

"Harus ya?" tanya Naruto, memandang obat itu dengan wajah tak suka.

"Kalau mau cepet sembuh, kalau gak sih gak usah," jawab Gaara ketus.

"Kalau gak sembuh-sembuh, Gaara mau kan rawat aku terus?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai yang Gaara kenal sebagai tanda bahwa si pirang sedang bercanda untuk membuatnya marah.

"Kupanggilkan ambulans, lalu kuminta dokter menyuntikmu," jawab Gaara. Mendengar kata 'suntik' keringat dingin Naruto segera mengalir.

"Hiii... gak mau, aku gak suka di suntik. Sakiit...," keluh Naruto seperti anak kecil. Melihat mangkuk Naruto sudah hampir ludes, Gaara segera menyodorkan gelas berisi air beserta obatnya.

"Cepat minum," katanya dengan mata tajam.

"Kalau dari mulut ke mulut, aku mau," goda Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kucekoki seperti memberikan makan bebek, kau mau?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah seram. Melihatnya Naruto segera merinding dan menuruti kata-kata Gaara.

Puas melihat Naruto sudah menelan obatnya. Gaara segera bangkit.

"Jangan pulang... temani aku...," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa yang mau pulang? Aku mau membongkar kamarmu untuk mencari buku yang kau pinjam sejak bulan lalu," jawab Gaara datar.

"Ah Gaara baik sekali... temani aku sampai aku tertidur ya," kata Naruto sok imut.

"Kalau bukuku sampai rusak, kubakar koleksi buku pornomu nanti," balas Gaara.

Naruto hanya tertawa. Gaara tidak peduli. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, percakapan aneh dan tidak nyambung pun bisa mereka lakukan karena mereka bisa menebak pikiran satu sama lain. Meski seperti air dan api, mereka seperti saling melengkapi.

IoI

Gaara memandang bukunya yang sampulnya sudah terlipat tak beraturan arahnya.

Sial, memang seharusnya ia tak meminjamkan buku kesayangannya pada Naruto. Barang apapun yang dipinjam si pirang itu, kebanyakan tak akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Namun, Gaara selalu luluh oleh permintaan Naruto. Yah soalnya kalau sudah ingin sesuatu, Naruto bisa merengek sepanjang waktu padanya.

Dasar, ia seperti anak kecil. Tapi, justru karena ia seperti itu Gaara tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.

Melihat kamar Naruto seperti kapal pecah, Gaara segera mengambil peralatan untuk bersih-bersih dan mulai bekerja. Sementara si pirang sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, dengan keadaan lebih baik.

Kadang Gaara heran kenapa ia bekerja seperti cleaning service di rumah Naruto sendiri. Sebenarnya, ketika Naruto niat, ia bisa membersihkan rumahnya sendiri sampai mengkilat. Sayangnya, hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Sementara Gaara lebih suka kebersihan, ia tak tahan melihat keadaan rumah Naruto yang berantakan dimana ia merasa hantu bisa bersarang di pojokan.

Tak butuh lama hingga keadaan rumah Naruto bersih kembali, Gaara segera kembali ke kamar Naruto. Si pirang sudah minum obat dan tidur, rumahnya sudah bersih, makan malam sudah disiapkan tinggal dihangatkan nanti, Gaara akhirnya bisa pulang sekarang.

Waktunya tak hanya untuk mengurusi bayi besar berambut pirang itu.

Saat hendak mengambil tas, Gaara terhenyak melihat wajah Naruto yang pulas tertidur.

Dasar, si biang kerok ini memang cuma bisa diam kalau lagi tidur. Sakit dan suaranya serak pun, ia tetap berisik seperti kucing mau kawin. Andai ia sedikit lebih tenang, hidup Gaara akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto, cepet sembuh," bisik Gaara.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ada yang menarik bajunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat tangan Naruto yang meraih bajunya namun mata si pirang masih tertutup.

'Temani aku ya...'

Mungkin itu bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Saat sakit, perasaan orang memang lebih lemah. Lebih gampang bersedih atau kesepian. Gaara tahu itu.

Tapi, ia harus pulang. Hari sudah sore dan ia harus mengerjakan PR fisika yang jumlahnya setumpuk untuk besok.

Ia hendak melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggegam bajunya, namun tangan Naruto segera meraih tangannya dan menarik Gaara ke tempat tidur. Si rambut merah yang kaget, jatuh ke tempat tidur di samping Naruto.

"Hm... jangan pergi...," gumam Naruto namun masih dengan mata tertutup.

Gaara hanya menatap Naruto kebingungan, namun dilihat dari dengkuran si pirang, temannya itu masih tidur. 'Oh ya ya... Naruto memang gampang ngelindur, suka bicara waktu tidur...,,,' pikirnya.

Ia hendak merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur, bukannya ia tak mau menemani Naruto. Tapi, ia harus pulang.

"Kaa-san..."

Gerakan Gaara terhenti. Ia menoleh ke Naruto, kemudian terdiam.

Tangan Naruto masih menggegam tangannya. Seperti tak mau melepasnya pergi.

Gaara memandang wajah tidur Naruto lekat-lekat kemudian mendesah.

Dasar bodoh...

"Kau kesepian tapi tak pernah mau cerita...," gumam Gaara, menghentikan niatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto.

Kapan terakhir kali Naruto bilang kalau ia merindukan orang tuanya? Gaara bahkan tak mengenal orang tua Naruto, si pirang itu yatim piatu dan hanya menceritakan tentang orang tuanya sesekali, berkilah kalau ia sendiri tak begitu ingat karena keduanya meninggal ketika Naruto masih kecil.

Tapi, Naruto selalu penuh tawa, selalu ceria. Gaara tahu, Naruto cenderung memaksakan diri untuk bahagia hingga rasanya sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

Tapi, Gaara rasa itu cara Naruto untuk tidak bersedih. Mungkin bukan cara yang benar, tapi siapa Gaara untuk menilai hal itu? Ia sendiri pun masih menderita insomnia kronis sampai sekarang.

Hanya saja... kadang, Gaara merasa... ia ingin Naruto lebih terbuka padanya.

Kalau memang si pirang bersedih, Gaara bersedia mendengarkan curahan hatinya... bukan hanya tersenyum palsu...

"Bodoh...," gumam Gaara.

"Hm... Gaara... nikah yuk..."

...

Eh?

"...terus jadi... 'Kaa-san'... aku 'Tou-san'..."

Ha?

Dan dengkuran kembali terdengar.

Gaara hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

...

Ah, mungkin Naruto sedang bermimpi menggodanya. Ia tahu Naruto itu straight tulen, yang tidak bisa menjaga matanya begitu melihat cewek berbodi aduhai dalam jarak pandangan matanya. Yang terkenal sebagai bandar film porno di sekolahnya. Yang berkali-kali kedapatan mengintip ruang ganti baju murid perempuan. Yang pengetahuan akan seksnya melebihi pendidikan seks di sekolah. Yang punya kemampuan aneh menebak dengan jitu warna pakaian dalam setiap cewek di sekolah.

Lagian, Naruto memang hobi menggodanya. Entah atas dasar apa, banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sebenarnya suka padanya. Cuma, Gaara selalu menepisnya karena ia tidak percaya. Sahabatnya ini tak pernah mengutarakannya langsung, selain candaan-candaannya yang aneh, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan minat pada Gaara.

"...aku suka tau... sama kamu..."

Eh?

"...iya... tapi kan aku gak berani bilang..."

Ha? Eh? Tunggu-

Dan Naruto mendengkur lagi.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ia kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto untuk mengecek si pirang benar-benar tidur atau berpura-pura. Apa ia sedang pura-pura tidur dan menjahilinya?

"Naruto, kalau kau pura-pura tidur, akan kehapus semua video yang ada di komputermu," ancam Gaara.

Kemudian ia menunggu reaksi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Aneh, Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi. Ia benar-benar tidur?

Tapi... omongan apa itu tadi? Mungkin Naruto cuma ngelindur karena mimpi aneh? Misalnya, Gaara berubah jadi perempuan atau semacamnya, mimpi kan bisa sangat absurd.

Aaaarrrgh untuk apa sih ia pusing memikirkan si bodoh ini?

Ini kan beda dengan istilah 'orang mabuk tidak bisa berbohong', ini sih namanya ngelindur!

Gaara menetapkan hati untuk pulang. Bisa pecah kepalanya bila terus ada di sini, namun petir menyambar keras membuatnya terkejut. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela dan terdiam melihat hujan turun dengan deras tiba-tiba.

Oh... indah sekali... bukannya ia tidak bawa payung atau si bodoh ini tak punya payung di rumahnya, namun dalam hujan sederas ini pakai payung pun ia akan tetap basah kuyup.

Gaara menatap tajam hujan deras di luar sana, mengutuk siapapun yang meminta hujan turun.

Bagaimana ia bisa pulang?

Namun, sebelum jawabannya bisa terpikirkan, tubuhnya kembali di tarik ke tempat tidur dan dipeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto, lepaskan!" keluh Gaara.

Oh tidak! Ia bukannya deg-degan atau semacamnya! Memangnya ini kisah komik komedi romantis? Cuma, Naruto itu bau karena belum mandi dari pagi dan keringatan! Itu saja, ia sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar dipeluk Naruto. Ia tidak mau memikirkan perkataan ngelindur Naruto tadi.

Ia cuma-

Argh... Gaara menutup matanya, menyerah melawan pelukan Naruto yang begitu erat. Kekuatan fisik si pirang memang melebihi batas normal. Dengan segala keanehan yang di miliki temannya ini, kadang Gaara bertanya-tanya apa Naruto ini sebenarnya manusia...

Dasar bodoh...

Wajah Gaara hanya memerah. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha tak memperdulikan jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan pasrah dalam pelukan Naruto.

IoI

"_Matamu kayak panda deh, aneh!"_

"_Apa katamu!"_

_Gaara menatap tajam teman sekelasnya yang baru. Bocah berambut pirang dengan senyuman lebar yang seakan membelah wajahnya jadi dua. Ini sebabnya ia tak suka kelas berganti setiap ia naik kelas. Selalu saja muncul anak yang menyebalkan._

"_Eh, bukan kayak panda deh... itu lho... kayak rakun yang ekornya belang-belang."_

_Sejak itu si pirang tak pernah berhenti menggodanya. Meski Gaara pernah melemparkan tempat pensil besi padanya, si pirang itu tampak tahan banting. _

_Mengesalkan... sudah tak ada teman, ia selalu diejek oleh si pirang ini... Gaara benci sekolah. Ia juga benci orang-orang banyak. Ia ingin sendiri saja di rumah... kenapa sih ia harus pergi sekolah?_

_Setelah beberapa lama, Gaara belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan si pirang itu. Apapun yang ia katakan, Gaara tak akan bereaksi. Semakin diladeni, si pirang itu akan semakin senang. Karena itu, Gaara tak mau meladeninya._

_Namun, suatu hari, hujan turun dengan lebat. Gaara sebenarnya sudah membawa payung, namun karena ia pulang telat karena jadwal piket, payungnya yang ada di tempat penyimpanan payung dekat rak sepatu sudah di ambil orang._

_Ia mengutuk siapapun yang mengambil payungnya tanpa ijin. _

_Gaara memandang keluar, hujan turun deras dan keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Ia tahu, ia tak akan mati meski kehujanan tapi Gaara tak suka basah. Ia tak suka hujan juga udara lembab._

_Mengesalkan._

"_Kau belum pulang?"_

_Gaara menoleh dan melihat si pirang menggenggam payung warna oranye yang warnanya begitu ngejreng hingga Gaara sakit mata._

_Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah lain dan tak menjawab. Sudah berhari-hari ia mendiamkan si pirang ini dan semakin lama ejekannya sudah semakin berkurang._

"_Mau pulang sama-sama?"_

_Gaara terkejut dan menoleh si pirang yang tersenyum lebar. Namun Gaara kembali merengut, pasti si pirang ada maunya. Ia tak akan terkecoh._

_Melihat Gaara tak merespon, si pirang kembali bicara. "Hei! Aku serius!"_

_Namun Gaara tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam dan memandang hujan, bertekad kuat dalam hati apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan merespon si pirang._

_Ia menunggu si pirang pergi, namun ia tak mendengar suara. Ia melirik dan melihat si pirang juga memandang hujan, berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_Gaara kembali memandang hujan, ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa menunggu sampai hujan ini berhenti. Kalau tidak berhenti juga, kakaknya pasti akan menjemputnya bila ia tak kunjung pulang._

_Sebenarnya Gaara bisa saja pergi dan menunggu hujan berhenti di perpustakaan. Tapi nanti kalau kakaknya menjemput ia tak akan tahu, karena itu ia hanya berdiri di sana. Menanti. _

_Dan ia kembali melirik si pirang._

_Bukannya ia peduli pada si pirang itu! Tapi, ia penasaran. Biasanya si pirang tak bisa diam lebih dari 5 menit. Sebenarnya dia ngapain sih? Kan dia bawa payung, Gaara sudah bilang kalau ia tak mau pulang bersamanya. Apanya yang ia tidak mengerti?_

_Atau mungkin ia masih menunggu seseorang? Gaara mendengus, ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu._

_Tapi mungkin..._

_Si pirang itu sengaja menemaninya?_

_Pipi Gaara sedikit kemerahan memikirkannya. Ia tidak bisa membaur dengan teman-teman sekelas dan sering dicap aneh. Beda dengan si pirang yang meski aneh namun selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. _

_Di sekolah, yang rutin bicara dengannya hanya si pirang saja..._

"_Hei."_

_Oh akhirnya si pirang bicara juga, memang sudah hampir 5 menit sih._

"_Uhm... maaf ya. Aku mengejekmu terus... habis kau susah sekali diajak bicara."_

_Gaara menoleh pada si pirang yang tampaknya sedang kikuk meminta maaf padanya. _

"_Memangnya kenapa kau mau bicara denganku?" tanya Gaara balik. Si pirang terdiam kemudian tersenyum lebar, nampak senang akhirnya Gaara mau membalas omongannya._

"_Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya si pirang balik. _

_Uh lagi-lagi... si pirang memang tidak bisa serius._

_Namun, melihat senyuman lebar itu, bibir Gaara jadi berkedut ingin membalasnya. _

"_Pulang sama-sama yuk! Biar kuantar sampai rumah!" kata si pirang lagi._

_Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk. _

"_Eh, kau belum pernah manggil namaku ya?"_

"_Hm? Kau juga tak pernah memanggil namaku," balas Gaara._

"_Eh... iya ya... Ok, kupanggil Gaa-chan boleh?"_

_Dan Gaara mendorong si pirang ke dalam kubangan air._

_Itu adalah awal dari sebuah persahabatan yang aneh. Si pirang bernama Naruto itu seperti jamur di kulit yang menyebalkan namun susah sekali untuk dihilangkan._

_Entah sejak kapan mereka berteman._

_Entah sejak kapan mereka bersahabat._

_Aneh ya?_

IoI

Gaara terbangun, mimpi ya? Entah kenapa ia jadi bermimpi saat-saat dulu. Tidak bisa dibilang manis, lagipula sudah dibilang ini bukan kisah komedi romantis.

Ia meregangkan badan dan menatap si pirang yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menatap jam.

Oh sudah tengah malam...

Hujan sudah berhenti, namun di tengah malam begini sudah tidak ada kereta lagi, tetap saja ia tak pulang.

"Ng... Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh melihat si pirang akhirnya bangun lengkap dengan belek dan bekas iler di wajahnya.

Iiiih... ia tidak mengileri bajunya juga kan? Gaara segera mengecek bajunya.

"Kau gak pulang?"

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara segera melempar bantal di dekatnya ke kepala Naruto. Memangnya salah siapa ia jadi tidak bisa pulang?

"Kau yang memelukku dalam tidur jadi aku tidak bisa pulang, lalu hujan deras. Dasar bodoh!" omel Gaara kesal.

"Eh... gitu ya? Tapi bagus kan? Kau jadi gak kehujanan. Nginap saja di sini," kata Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

Gaara diam sebentar, iya juga sih. Kalau ia pulang tadi, ia pasti kehujanan di jalan. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Kau kan tinggal pinjam seragamku buat besok sekolah. Beres deh," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara memutar matanya. Dasar orang santai...

"Aku harus mengerjakan PR dulu...," kata Gaara segera bangkit.

"Malam-malam gini?" tanya Naruto.

"Biarin... kan aku insomnia," jawab Gaara ketus.

"Tapi tadi baru bangun tidur kan? Tuh bekas beleknya masih ada," mendengar hal itu, wajah Gaara segera memerah dan ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Eh tapi benar juga... kapan terakhir kali ia bisa ketiduran selama itu? Karena dipeluk Naruto?

Gaara jadi teringat ucapan ngelindur Naruto yang tidak langsung sudah melamar dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Lho Gaara? Kok diem aja? Kamu ketularan sakit ya?" kata Naruto khawatir.

Gaara segera menggeleng.

Ia memandang Naruto yang tampak bingung namun kemudian tampak kege-eran karena dilihatin terus.

"Kamu tadi inget gak ngelindur apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ngelindur? Hm... gak tuh, emang ngelindur apaan?" tanya Naruto balik. Ingin rasanya Gaara menendang Naruto agar jatuh dari tempat tidur, namun berhubung si pirang baru sembuh sakit, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dasar!" runtuk Gaara. Ia berbalik dan cemberut menatap dinding.

Ia mendengar suara ranjang berderit kala Naruto menghampirinya.

"Uhm... aku ngomong sesuatu yang aneh?"

Gaara hanya diam. Dasar sial! Sudah ngelindur aneh, bikin orang pusing, sekarang malah lupa!

"Kamu marah? Aku minta maaf deh... aku kan emang suka ngelindur, kamu tahu sendiri."

Pake ngeles lagi! Uuuuhh...

"Kamu tadi itu ngelamar sama nembak aku tahu!"

Naruto terkejut dan Gaara ikut terkejut. Gaara segera meraih mulutnya. Sial, ia keceplosan! Buat apa ia ngomong begitu?

Namun, bukannya menggodanya, wajah Naruto justru memerah. Melihatnya, Gaara juga jadi memerah.

"Ung... uhm...," Naruto hanya menggumam tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa.

Apa jangan-jangan... Naruto benar-benar menyukainya? Bohong kan?

Jantung Gaara berdebar kencang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa bila Naruto memang menyukainya. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya pada Naruto... ia-

"M-maaf ya Gaara. Selama ini aku gak berani bilang. Soalnya, aku tahu kamu gak membalas perasaanku. Aku gak mau persahabatan kita rusak... uhm... makanya... anggap saja aku tidak bicara apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum nervous.

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kukira kau straight," kata Gaara lirih.

"Iya, aku straight. Tapi kamu... uhm... pengecualian," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bentuk 'kumis kucing' di pipinya.

Gaara memandang ke samping. Melihat Gaara hanya diam, Naruto merasa patah hati. Ah sudahlah, lagipula ia sudah tahu sejak awal. Ia hanya berharap Gaara tak akan menghindarinya setelah ini.

"Hei, Gaara-"

"Enak saja kau bilang, aku harus menganggapmu tidak bicara apa-apa! Mana bisa!" omel Gaara tiba-tiba.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Aku mana tahu perasaanmu selama ini, aku.. aku...," Gaara berhenti bicara dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sial, Gaara yang nervous dan wajahnya merah di tempat tidur... Naruto tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Aku sudah senang kok berteman denganmu, tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, mengenyampingkan nafsunya. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Ia kan sedang patah hati...

"Kalau kujawab 'iya' bagaimana?"

Eh?

Naruto tertegun lagi.

Gaara wajahnya merah dan tampak ragu, namun ia kembali bicara dengan wajah tegas.

"Iya."

Dan Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Be-benarkah!? Iyeeeiii! Kita akan menikah!"

Eh?

"Tu-tunggu, maksudku-"

"Aku sudah tak sabar! Aku selalu bermimpi membangun keluarga denganmu Gaara!

"Tunggu, Naruto, bukan-"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk 'bercinta' dan 'membuat anak' denganmu Gaara!"

"Na-"

"Kita mulai sekarang aja!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Dan itu adalah cerita bagaimana awal persahabatan yang aneh, diakhiri dengan pernikahan. Yah, jodoh memang siapa yang tahu?

**End**

* * *

Ceritanya gaje gila, udah lama gak nulis one-shot kayak gini.

Apakah ujung-ujungnya ini jadi mpreg? Hahaha, bayangkan sendiri deh. Males nulis lanjutannya.

Ok, review! Review! Review!


End file.
